


Pancakes

by MistressPhantomhive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Eye Contact, Foreplay is important kids, I shouldn't be proud of this, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oikawa is kinky af, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, There's actually no pancakes involved, There's syrup though, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPhantomhive/pseuds/MistressPhantomhive
Summary: "I want pancakes," Oikawa muttered.In which Oikawa wants breakfast, but turns his craving into a need for sex.





	

“I want pancakes,” Oikawa muttered, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. The dark-brown haired male wore only an oversized shirt that hung loosely from his frame and a pair of boxers.  
  
“We don't have any pancake mix,” I muttered, not looking up from the newspaper, the steam of my coffee warming my skin. I had woke up hours ago, but was still dead tired.  
  
“But, Iwa-channnnn,” Oikawa whined, dragging out the last consonant as he grabbed the back of my chair.  
  
I sighed, putting the paper down and took a sip of my coffee, saying, “Oikawa.” My tone was warning and he leaned down, pressing his face into my shoulder.  
  
“Just imagine it, Iwa-chan,” he said, “Warm, fluffy pancakes stacked up, covered in gooey syrup.”  
  
I felt something wet pooling on my shoulder as I said in annoyance, “You're drooling.”  
  
He quickly sat up, wiping the saliva away from his lips as a blush heated up his cheeks before apologizing. I rubbed my shoulder, glancing back at his dark brown eyes before asking, “Why are you so desperate for pancakes this morning?”  
  
I heard the younger male wander over towards the fridge, listening as it opened and he hummed, not answering my question. My brain was telling me that he was up to something, but I refused to turn around, knowing that he was hellbent on getting his way.  
  
Taking another sip of my coffee, I heard the other male say, “Oh, Iwa-chan, darling, why don't you turn around for me?” He sounded cocky and I almost gave him a warning before he put his hands on my shoulders and whispered directly in my ear, “Don't you want to receive something sweet?”  
  
“Oikawa, what are you--”  
  
I turned my head at the slightest before the younger male kissed me hard, the sugary taste of maple syrup coating my lips. To say that I didn't melt into that kiss would have been a lie; I was just lost in the taste and the feeling of my boyfriend's lips.  
  
“Mm,” I moaned, pushing up against him as I broke the kiss for a moment, standing up. I backed the taller male up against the counter, lifting him up so he could sit down.  
  
I held him close to me before he chuckled, “I didn't think you'd get this excited.”  
  
“Shut up, Tooru,” I growled, gripping his hips as he squeaked. He wrapped his arms around my neck, glancing down at the syrup bottle that we had knocked over as he smirked.  
  
He grabbed the cold bottle, popping it open before dropping the sticky substance into his mouth. I watched as he licked his lips before leaning his face towards mine before he said, “We may not have pancakes, but I still want breakfast, Hajime.” He used a lustful tone when he said my name and I reached up, deciding that he needed on sore spot on his pale white neck for misbehaving.  
  
“I- _ah_ -Iwa-chan!” He moaned, crying out as he wrapped his fingers in my spiky black hair. I smiled softly, continuing to move my lips along his neck, covering him in red and purple bruises, along with a few bite marks.  
  
He whined softly, grinding against me as I could see his erection pushing up against the fabric of his shirt.  
  
“Hmm, what's this?” I hummed against his skin, wrapping my hand around the material before hearing his breath hitch in his throat. I smirked, my brown eyes meeting his heavy-lidded chocolate orbs. I whispered softly, feeling his pulse pick up, “This is what you wanted, right?”  
  
He nodded his head in response as I gently tightened my grip and I could have swore that he was about to scream.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” he whined, thrusting up into my hand before I released my grip altogether, rejecting his need for friction. He squirmed on the counter, lips parted as I could smell the syrup on his breath. He ran his hand up inside the back of my shirt and it didn't take me long to shrug it off before his fingers traced defined muscle.  
  
“Baby,” I whispered as I dropped the shirt to the floor and he stared at me. He knew what we both needed, but it felt like it had been so long; since moving in together, he had mainly separate lives between school, work, and volleyball practices. I ran my fingers through his hair as I muttered, “Do you want--”  
  
“Please,” he wheezed, wrapping his legs around my waist as I kissed his lips once again. He gave into me, sighing into the kiss as I tugged at the perfect brown locks of hair.  
  
I picked him up off the counter, carrying him over to the kitchen table before laying him down. I knew it wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, so I grabbed my shirt off the floor, allowing him to rest his head on it.  
  
I planted a kiss on the side of his neck, riding up his shirt as he arched his back and I smiled. He shivered as I trailed the kisses lower, exposing his chest as I pinched one of his tiny pink nipples and he gasped. I knew how to take control of the younger male and it was perfectly delightful.  
  
“Do you like that?” I smirked, flicking the pert, hardened bead, trailing my kisses lower, down his stomach as I ran my tongue down to his pierced navel.  
  
“ _Hajime_ ,” He moaned as my tongue flicked the piercing, my finger running over the fabric of his boxers, teasing his member. He tried to lift his hips up into my touch, but I held them down with ease.  
  
“Nope,” I said, voice almost as cocky as his personality, as he stared at me in complete annoyance and I smiled. He bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood as I grabbed the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them down, my tongue tracing the newly exposed skin.  
  
“Ugh, I hate you,” he groaned as I continued to tease before allowing his erection to spring free. It didn't take me long to move down to his member, my tongue moving up his shaft as I made eye contact with the younger male. He bit down on his lip further, and I saw a small bead of blood come up as he gasped, “Fuck.”  
  
“Do you like that, baby?” I said, taking him into my mouth once, dragging my lips up slowly when he gasped. He covered his face with his hands as I knew the teasing was almost infuriating for the younger male.  
  
“Goddammit, Iwa-chan,” He moaned, his voice muffled as I began to bob my head up and down. I pulled away for only a moment, a thin string of pre-cum attaching my lips to his cock, muttering, “Language, Oikawa.”  
  
I tugged at his boxers, slowly pulling them down as my lips returned to his erection. He arched his back slightly as he thrusted up into my mouth, causing me to gag. I almost pulled away to catch my breath, but I quickly recovered as I was finally able to drop the purple, alien-covered boxers onto the floor.  
  
The younger male panted, pulling at his hair as I edged him almost to climax before moving away. “Fucking hell,” he growled as I left the room to go grab a few “necessities.”  
  
As I rummaged through the drawer in our bedroom, I heard a strangled moan come from the kitchen and I yelled, “If I come back and find out that you've been touching yourself while I'm been gone, I'm going to have to punish you.” Another moan ripped through the air as I finally grabbed what I was looking for and made my way back to the kitchen as fast as I could.  
  
I found my lover, back arched on the table as he stroked his member, whimpers leaving his lips. His fingers were locked up in his hair as he thrust up into his hand before I stood in the doorway, trying to keep myself from ripping open the condom and fucking him right then and there.  
  
Slowly, I drug my feet as I stepped further into the room, listening to him pant and moan as he didn't even notice my return. A smirk spread across my face as I finally stood in front of him before grabbing one of his toned thighs and pulled him off the table as he shrieked.  
  
I caught the younger male before he hit the floor, but I took him by surprise when I forced him to lean over the wood, his ass just barely hanging off. I heard a faint chuckled come from his lips as he muttered, “I didn't know you wanted to start out with doggy--”  
  
 _Smack!_  
  
“ _Mmm!_ ” He squeaked out as I stopped his words dead in their tracks. His behind was now turning a faint shade of pink from where I slapped it and his chocolate-brown eyes looked heavy as he glanced back at me. I saw that he was chewing at his lip once again as he stuck out his ass a little further, shaking it.  
  
When the younger male and I started dating, I never would have expected for him to have this many kinks. He had been my best friend for my entire life, but when we became lovers, all the things that I didn't know about him came out. Once I learned what he liked though, I quickly grew fond of; that was the thing of being best friends, we always had similar interests.  
  
I slapped his ass once again, harder this time as he moaned loudly. His hand reached down to pump his erection, but I forced both of them behind his back as he whined. If I kept up the teasing, he was going to cum without even being touched, both of us knew that well.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” he cried out as I kept spanking him, noticing the little purple dots of bruises finally showing up and I let go of him, demanding, “Stay right there.”  
  
I grabbed a nearby barstool, pulling it over next to the male before taking a seat on it and grabbing the bottle of lube. I poured the liquid in the crack of the boy's behind, listening to him whine about how cold it was. I smirked, coating my fingers in the substance, making sure that he'd feel as little pain as possible during this.  
  
I teased his entrance, circling the tight hole as he leaned back as if it would help him out any. He hissed a curse word that was muffled by his arm and I chuckled, finally slipping my finger in.  
  
The way he groaned almost made me stop, thinking that I had caused him harm, but he sighed, “I missed your fingers.” I snorted, not expecting him to enjoy a single finger so much when typically he complained about it not being enough. I knew it wasn't enough for him to take me in yet, but slowly, he was rocking himself back, using my finger for his pleasure.  
  
“Do you think you can take another yet, baby?” I asked softly as he nodded his head before I slid another in, feeling him tighten slightly at the intrusion. He whined, keeping up his pace as I took my free hand to stroke his member slowly.  
  
It didn't take me long to add a third to the mix, making sure I stretched him thoroughly. I stood up, allowing him to roll back onto his back as I found myself between his legs, kissing him in-between whimpers and moans. Before I even knew it, he broke the kiss with a loud gasp, arching his back as he suddenly ground into my aching erection. I groaned slightly at the feeling, knowing that I had found that spot inside him that was the most important to all of this.  
  
“Took you long enough,” he hissed as I hit his prostate again and he whined before he began moving his hips on his own once again, fucking himself on my fingers as I met each movement.  
  
He reached up, kissing my lips softly as one of his hands reached down, grabbing a hold of my still clothed cock before he whispered against my lips, “Aren't you going to put that to use, Hajime?”  
  
“Fucking tease,” I growled, moving my hand a little faster as he moaned out, “Lang _age_ ,” as I abused the spot inside him. He grabbed the condom laying nearby, ripping it open with his teeth before he made a frail attempt to pull my pants down. I complied, dropping them to the floor as I took the wrapper from his hands, pulling the latex down my aching member as my fingers left the younger male. He whined at the loss of contact as I grabbed the lube once again, coating my erection.  
  
“Are you ready, baby?” I sighed into his ear as he lifted his hips and I lined up with his entrance. He nodded his head furiously before he whined, “Please.”  
  
The face he made every single time I first entered him was something that could be described as a mixture of pain and pure ecstasy. His face burned crimson as he kept his eyes shut tightly. He was chewing another mark into his lip as I slid all the way inside, feeling him clutch onto me tightly.  
  
I leaned down, placing a kiss on his lips before I whispered, “Are you okay?”  
  
He nodded his head, taking a deep breath of air, sighing, “Just a little pain. I've been relying on my own fingers a bit too long.” He gave me a weak smile and I nodded my head, allowing him to adjust a tad bit longer. My eyes glanced at those long, fingers that were tightened into fists and all I could do was imagine him pleasuring himself while I was gone.  
  
“I-I think I'm okay now,” he said softly as I placed another small kiss on his lips before pulling out and thrusting back in. He closed his eyes tightly once again, face turning crimson as I slowly picked up my pace. He hummed loudly, fingers gripping the edge of the table as a soft moan escaped his lips.  
  
“Baby,” I said quietly and he opened his eyes a crack to look up at me as I leaned down, whispering in his ear, “You look so gorgeous when I _fuck_ you.”  
  
My hands were gripping his hips a little tighter, listening as he began begging for more. He moved one hand to wrap his hand up in his hair when I heard a crash, and my former cup of coffee was now splattered across the tiled floor.  
  
The younger male's face lit up another shade of red as I smirked, my thrusts not even stuttering for a moment. A high-pitched whine left his lips as I ran my finger along his erection, a dribble of pre-cum already on his stomach. My eyes trailed up to his heavily-lidded orbs as I questioned, “Are you enjoying yourself, _Tooru_.”  
  
“Mm- _ah!_ ” He practically shrieked as a part of me met that bundle of nerves once again. His back arched off the table and I leaned down next to his ear, hitting that spot again as I whispered, “Use your words, baby. Are you enjoying yourself?”  
  
He shivered, panting between hoarse moans, “Y-Ye-Yes.” He hissed out the last letter as I wrapped my hand around his hardened member, stroking him in time with my thrusts.  
  
The pitch of his voice somehow grew higher with each stroke as his eyes screwed shut. I leaned down, pursing my lips as I said, “Look at me, Tooru.”  
  
He shook his head as his member pulsed in my hand. I knew that he was close to cumming and I could feel myself on the edge. I held his hips with one hand, as he tried wrapping a hand around his throat as I whispered, “I'll give you what you want if I can see those pretty eyes of yours.”  
  
Slowly, he looked up at me, a blush burning his cheeks as my hand trailed up from his member, fingers moving up his stomach, before they wrapped around his throat. I squeezed slightly, hearing him gasp out a small, “Fuck,” as he tightened around me.  
  
My hips stuttered as I groaned, almost tipping over the edge of an orgasm as Oikawa gasped, eyes rolling back in his head as his back arched. He curled his toes, legs wrapped tightly around my waist as he hissed, “ _Mm!_ I'm cummi- _ah!_ ”  
  
I felt something warm hit my chest as I loosened my grip on his throat, spilling into the condom before I laid down, resting on his chest. Slowly, he reached up and wrapped his arms around me as we both tried to catch our breath.  
  
“That was a hell of a lot better than pancakes,” he sighed, breathless, and I glanced up at him, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
I ran my fingers through his dark brown locks, feeling the uncomfortable, warm, sticky substance that coated our chests as I said, “How about we go take a bath and then we can go to the restaurant down the street.”  
  
His eyes lit up and he said, “You truly do love me!”  
  
I picked the taller male from up off the able, heading towards the bathroom muttering softly, “That I do. That I truly do.”

**Author's Note:**

> My face is crimson just thinking about posting this to the internet. What had happened was I was bored in class, lost all motivation to do anything, so I decided to spit out some porn without plot using two characters that I enjoy quite a bit. 
> 
> This story was supposed to be an original one-shot between two of my characters, but I changed my mind when I took notice in the character's personalities and realized that they matched the volleyball duo though. I've also been wanting to put out an IwaOi fic for a while, but like I said, no motivation, and too much school work. 
> 
> Please don't be too harsh on me with the criticism. It takes a lot in me to write this kind of thing and usually I have no faith in it. This though, this is something I'm strangely proud of; it's just about the best smut I've ever wrote and it gets a lot easier when you throw some of your own personal kinks in there (yep, I just said that). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic and thank you for reading!


End file.
